The Power of the Fruit of the Tree of Might
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Side Story: Note's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Defeat the enemy with a Perfect CI! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 19,000 *Next: New Allies Enemies *Caulifla (Super Saiyan 2), Kale (Base/Berserk) Dialogue Intro *Great Saiyaman 3: Hmm. No problems with our connection. How are things on your end, Note? *Note: Um, I think I might be in the wrong place. I mean, isn't that the Tree of Might? *Great Saiyaman 3: Tree of Might?! Uh-oh, I thought I transported you to a safe place to train. *Note: Maybe we've got another anomaly to thank for this? *Great Saiyaman 3: Possibly. We're in a real pickle now. It'll take some time for the others to reach you. *Great Saiyaman 3: If push comes to shove, we can find a way to bring you back here. *Note: Oh, I'll be fine, Master! In fact, I think this place'll be great for my training! *Note: I'll get right into my solo training now, just like we discussed! *Great Saiyaman 3: Fine. Just be on your guard, okay? *Great Saiyaman 3: With the Tree of Might there, Turles and his gang probably aren't too far off. *Note: Then I guess I won't be training on my own after all. *Note: Okay! Off to find Turles and his crew, then! *Note: There they are. Huh? Caulifla and Kale are there, too?! *Note: What are they doing here? And there's something different about Turles... *Great Saiyaman 3: Oh, no! Turles has absorbed a Dark Dragon Ball and powered up! *Great Saiyaman 3: What's Turles doing there in that state? *Note: What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can take him on like that. *Great Saiyaman 3: Just try to get close and figure out what's going on for now. *Caulifla: So this thing's really gonna make us stronger, huh? *Rasin: You dare call the great Turles a liar?! *Lakasei: The power of the Fruit of the Tree of Might is real. *Cacao: Yeah. *Turles (Xeno): These guys are right. Take it from another Saiyan, just like you. *Caulifla: Hmph. Whatever. We'll eat it. But if you ARE lyin', I'll just beat you senseless. *Kale: U-Um, Caulifla, you shoukdn't be so rude. *Turles (Xeno): Heh. Relax. She's just talking like a Saiyan. *Great Saiyaman 3: From the sound of it, Caulifla and Kale aren't completely on their side. *Note: You think we should try and convince them to join us instead? *Great Saiyaman 3: That might actually be best. It'd be nice if they didn't make such villainous friends. *Turles (Xeno): Not too much longer until the fruit's ripe. We're gonna scope things out over there. *Turles (Xeno): You two stay here and keep watch. *Daiz: If you want some of the Fruit of the Tree of Might, that's the least you can do. *Amond: Yeah, so you'd better not mess things up! *Caulifla: Pfft. It's not like we got anythin' better to do while we wait for the fruit. *Note: Now's my chance! I'll go talk to Caulifla and Kale right now! *Kale: Are you sure we can trust this Turles person, Caulifla? *Caulifla: Give it a rest, Kale! You wanna get stronger, don't ya? *Caulifla: These chumps said we can get stronger from eatin' this fruit, so we might as well-'' *Note: ''Wait! *Caulifla: Huh?! Who the hell're you? Hold on. You're a Saiyan, aren't you? *Caulifla: So, what? You here for this mighty fruit or whatever, too? *Note: No, not at all. I'm here to stop you two. *Note: I don't know what Turles told you... *Note: ...but that fruit won't actually make you stronger! *Caulifla: Whaddya mean? You're sayin' we're bein' tricked? *Caulifla: Hmph. Then I guess YOU'RE gonna have to show us what real strength is! *Caulifla: That's what it means to be a Saiyan, right?! *Note: That's fine by me. I'll convince you two I'm telling the truth! *Caulifla: That's what I'm talking about! You seem like you're pretty strong! *Caulifla: Kale! What the hell're you doin'?! We're fighting! Let's go! *Kale: Y-You want me to fight, too?! *Caulifla: Of course! Let's mess this girl up together! *Kale: Together...? O-Okay! I won't disappoint you! Victory *Note: So, are you two going to trust me? *Caulifla: Damn it! You're way tougher than I thought you'd be! *Kale: C-Caulifla... *Caulifla: Yeah, yeah. I'm not gonna go back on my word. Defeat *Caulifla: What the hell was that? Talk about a letdown. *Kale: I guess we really should try that strange fruit after all. *Caulifla: I know, right?! That was a huge waste of time! *Note: N-No... How am I still this weak? Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission